Whose Life Is It Anyway?
by Purple88
Summary: Buffy/Faith. Story starts off in small, framented chapters. But it *will* all tie together and form one story. So expect longer chapters soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or the characters. Written for fun, nothing more.

**Note: **This story may not make sense to begin with. But stay with it, and all will become clear…I hope.

* * *

**Whose Life Is It Anyway?**

Buffy wandered through the darkened cemetery and sighed. She really didn't want to be here tonight. But slaying wasn't something you could just take a night off from; not in a job that literally meant life or death for some people.

But as she scanned the familiar surroundings of moonlit tombstones and shadowy mausoleums; she came to the conclusion that it really was going to be a slow night. Which worked out great, because it meant she would be in time to celebrate that all important one year anniversary with her honey. She smiled and dared to believe that fate might actually be on her side for once.

Unfortunately the thought came a little too soon and in that instant, the night sky was ripped apart in a flash of blinding white light. Buffy instinctually closed her eyes against the harsh light, and threw an arm out to further protect them. She stood firm as a strong wind ripped through the trees and threatened to sweep away everything. She didn't know how long she stood there, braced against the whirling winds and the impossible light, but eventually, after what felt like hours, but must have been mere seconds, the darkness returned.

It took a few moments for her to regain her bearings. She blinked to rid herself of the lights ghosting across her vision and looked up at the now velvety sky.

"What the hell was that?" She asked herself.

She supposed it was up to her to investigate, dinner would have to wait just a little longer. Grumbling to herself about the burdens of slayerhood, Buffy made it to a small clearing. She was frozen to the spot by what she saw.

On the ground, mere feet away, was a dark and motionless form. But even in the darkness, Buffy knew who it was.

"Faith!" She cried out involuntarily. Within seconds she was by the other slayer's side.

"Faith", she said again as she turned the girl fully on her back, "Oh god, don't be dead, don't be dead. C'mon, you can't do this."

Panic took over any rational thoughts. She felt tears blurring her vision as she registered the white pallor of Faith's face and the deep stab wound in her gut. With trembling hands she tried to find a pulse. After several tries, she found it. But her skin was cold and clammy, the pulse barely noticeable.

As she knelt beside her fallen counterpart, a million disjointed thoughts raced through her mind. What the hell was she doing out here? Who did this to her? Where was the weapon? What if she died before the ambulance came? This couldn't be happening. It wasn't real. What the HELL was she doing here?!

The ambulance...Shit! Fumbling in her jacket, she managed to grab her phone. Keeping one hand on Faith's own, she dialled 911 with the other. And she prayed to god she wasn't too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or the characters. Written for fun, nothing more.

* * *

Buffy raced through the darkened graveyard like a woman possessed. Her memories were confused. Light, she remembered blinding light. And falling. She fell through the air, expected to hit concrete. But instead she met the loamy turf of a Sunnydale graveyard. She remembered feelings too. Anger, shock, fear. And now she ran. She had no idea what she was running from, but as she hit the ground, instinct had taken over. Fuelled by fear and confusion she sped though the graveyard. It was bizarre, her surroundings felt familiar, but at the same time, so terribly wrong. All she knew was that she had to keep moving. Just keep moving...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or the characters. Written for fun, nothing more.

* * *

Faith gazed down at the cookery book in front of her. A frown marred her normally smooth features and dark hair fell across her face as she concentrated hard on the text. It seemed cooking was a lot more complicated than she had first thought.

Behind her, in the kitchen of the Summer's house, pots began boiling over, the kettle started to emit a high whistle and smoke curled its way out of the oven. Pots, pans and utensils of all varieties littered the work surfaces and the sink was already piled up with stuff. The room had a general feel of chaos about it, and Faith was at the centre of it, valiantly trying to keep on top of it all.

She drew her eyes away from the page in frustration and turned to face the scene of devastation that was once a kitchen. She looked helplessly from the messy countertops, to the overflowing sink and smoking appliances. In her time she had slayed many demons, hunted many vampires and been in more life threatening situations than she could count. But viewing the devastation before her, she was sure she had never before felt so utterly unable to cope. This was a disaster. There was only one thing left to do. She walked determinedly across the kitchen, picked up the phone, and dialled the number of her saviour.

Three rings.

And: "Giles? Its me. I'm having a little trouble…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or the characters. Written for fun, nothing more.

* * *

Faith hurt everywhere. Her head felt thick and slow, like her thoughts were wrapped in cotton wool; muffled and hard to get at. She didn't know where she was, but she heard noises. Noises all around her. Lots of activity too. And voices. They sounded urgent. Were telling her something. Something she had to do. She struggled hard to keep herself conscious, to open her eyes or call out to some one. But her body wasn't co-operating.

"Just hold on Faith. Just hold on!"

Faith recognised that voice. It alerted something in her mind. The memory of a blade slicing into her gut was the last thing she knew before she descended once more into oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or the characters. Written for fun, nothing more.

* * *

Buffy's panicked run through the cemeteries had finally taken her home. And now she stood at the front door to her house and tried hard to collect her thoughts. A soft glow from the windows bathed the front yard in soft light and it was fairly obvious that some one was home. Buffy instantly thought of her mother and this one thought brought a rush of memories screaming back to her. She instantly held her hand up in shock. Not long ago it had held a knife… and she had killed some one.

Bringing her hand slowly back down to her side, she frowned as she stared at her house once more. What had happened after that? She had stabbed Faith. She clearly remembered the sensation of the sharp blade sinking into soft flesh. The moment had seemed to freeze in time as Buffy had stared in disbelief at what she had done. The feelings in that moment were burned into her mind forever; it had been sick and surreal. And then…

…what?

She struggled to remember. The surroundings had seemed to twist and her insides had begun to writhe. And then the light. The white light had come at them both from all sides and swallowed them up. Then everything around her was gone and she was falling endlessly downwards.

Buffy shook her head and tried to get a handle on herself. As confused and tired as she felt, she couldn't afford to lose it. She just needed to get inside and call Giles; he always knew what to do. This decided, the dazed slayer made her way to the front porch, desperately trying, as she did, to block out the image of Faith with a knife in her gut as it skipped in her mind over and over; "_You did it B; you killed me_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or the characters. Written for fun, nothing more.

* * *

"Y-yes, alright, calm down. I can't understand you when - Buffy…Buff - " Giles tried hard to make himself heard on the phone as Buffy continued her panicked tirade. After a few more attempts, he'd finally had enough. He shouted as loud as he could, "BUFFY!".

His raised voice had the desired effect. Buffy was shocked into silence on the other end and Giles was able to continue in a more civilised tone.

"Now can you please take a breathe, and then start from the beginning." He paused and allowed Buffy to respond. As soon as she indicated she was calmer, he said, "Now, what happened?"

The Watcher stood and listened intently as Buffy described how she had discovered Faith in the Graveyard, horribly injured. No idea what she had been doing there, or who had attacked her. The ambulance ride had been eventful and a couple of times they had almost lost her. But now they were at the hospital and the doctors had said Faith was stable 'for now'. By the tight tension in her voice, Giles knew Buffy was fighting hard to keep herself calm as she explained this. No doubt the doctors had received the brunt of the slayer's anxiety; poor buggers.

Though this was indeed disturbing news, Giles felt more confused than anything. After all, had he not spoken with Faith just minutes ago over the phone? It seemed she'd been having a food-related emergency, but seemed otherwise fine. He considered telling Buffy this, but knew that in her current state, it would do no good. He instead did his best to reassure her and agreed to get over the hospital right away.

"Thanks Giles," Buffy sounded relieved.

Giles put the phone down and after a thoughtful pause, picked up the receiver again. He dialled the Summer's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or the characters. Written for fun, nothing more.

**Note:** Sorry for the short chapters up until this point. From now on, they will be much longer as things tie together and join into one story :)

* * *

Faith heard the front door open and swore for nigh on the hundredth time this evening. She so wasn't ready! In an impressive display of speed and agility she swept through the kitchen turning off all the appliances, rescuing the dinner from the oven and blocking the door before it could swing open.

Her shoulder made contact with the wood just as the door handle began to turn.

"Sorry B, but your not coming in here! I'm not done!" She called through the door.

"Faith?!" Buffy's voice was ladled with surprise and something else she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"What? You were expecting some one else? Angel maybe?"

Faith inwardly kicked herself; why go there? What was wrong with her? Of all the nights to put her foot in it! People were right, she really did seem to have a death wish…

As expected there came the distinct sound of fists pounding on wood. The door shook in its frame and Faith fought to keep it closed as she heard her girlfriend's angry voice.

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing this time, but open this door! Now!"

Faith relented, "Alright, alright. A girl makes one joke and -"

The door flew open as Faith moved away from it. Faith's words died as she registered the appearance of the woman in front of her. The normally perfect blonde hair was in disarray, her clothes all but ruined and the look in her eyes was that of fear and confusion.

Faith instinctually backed up a few steps as the blonde moved angrily towards her.

"What the hell are you doing in _my_ house?!" Buffy seethed, "I just killed you!"

"What are you talkin' about?" Faith's heart sunk as she realised something was terribly wrong.

Buffy walked agitatedly around the kitchen as she tried to make sense of what was happening here. She barely noticed state of the kitchen and the part-cooked dinner arranged on two sets of plates as she paced around, eyes glazed with the beginning of panic. She started to speak.

"This - this doesn't make any sense. One minute we're up on the roof with the fighting, and you with that liquorish and then with the - with the punching. And then the - the knife. And I was a murderer. I felt the knife. I saw you there! I did it! And- and now I'm here - and you're here; in this kitchen. Like nothing happened! And I can't- "

Buffy's crazy babbling began to break down as she became more and more distraught. Faith had no idea what had happened to her girl out on patrol, but whatever it was, it had her in pieces. Faith came straight over to her and placed calming hands on her shoulders, instantly stilling the animated Blonde. Buffy, was forced to look into Faith's face and saw the look of concern there.

"Hey. It's okay, B. We'll call Giles and we'll fix this. It'll be okay."

Faith said this gently but firmly, never taking her eyes from Buffy's. She stood there for a second, searching her face for any sign of acknowledgment, and was rewarded with the slightest of nods.

Buffy felt the strangest of sensations sweep over her as Faith looked down at her, with a look of such love and concern. It felt somehow familiar and comfortable, and yet also so new and strange. So many feelings and questions battled for dominance in her head, but all she could do was stand there in silence as Faith walked away and over to the phone.

They both jumped in surprised when the phone started ringing just as Faith's hand touched the receiver.


End file.
